Set for life
by Meletina
Summary: Amon is a tough mobster who goes to Father Juliano for confession, Juliano's granddaughter Robin comes to live with him. Little does Amon or Robin know but a few well picked words and pushes leave them in the line of love. Rated for later chapters.
1. Here we meet chapter 1

A twenty-two year old Robin Sena was getting out of the airport to where her Grandfather, Father Juliano sat waiting for her. Robin was a senior in college who old had two more months of school to finish before she graduated. She had been going to a University in Italy but she had decided to move in with Father Juliano after he had a stroke.

Unbeknownst to her Father Juliano had already set up a trust fund for her if he should die suddenly. Which was something he knew would happen soon, he wasn't young anymore the stroke had just reveled it to him.

"Robin?" Father Juliano asked when he saw her.

Robin had changed much from the last time they had seen one another, she was more grown up in her face and body. Her maturity was always above average but now she just looked so much older, and lovelier. When Robin nodded her head into a yes Father Juliano began to speak.

"Why you look so lovely! I can't believe you are here." His words of phrase ran through her.

"Thank you Father Juliano! It is good to see you." Robin did in fact look different, her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and she wore a knee length black skirt with a white button up blouse.

After the two had an interesting conversation they found Robins suitcase and headed out to where they could get a taxi. "Oh dear, Robin where is your Vespa?" Father Juliano finally asked after they were in a taxi.

"Oh, it will come in sometime next week, because it is so heavy." Was the slightly accented reply.

Father Juliano lived in the back of the Catholic Church he worked for; the home was a small, comfortable place. Normally the room Robin took as her bedroom was for people who came to the church for help. But their where many shelters that would take those people in so no one objected to Robin moving in, she was going to take care of Father Juliano.

For the next few days Robin got herself settled into the church and community. She was used to taking care of people and her grandfather was an easy person to care for, the only complaint she had was that so many people liked to visit him. As promised Robin's Vespa came in from Italy, it ended up becoming a godsend for Robin who would have had to walk everywhere without it.

One Sunday afternoon as Robin was running around the house getting ready to stop by at a local Orphanage someone began knocking on the door. "Oh Robin could you please get that for me?" Father Juliano called from the kitchen.

Robin didn't need to reply to him she was in the living room already and because of that she was inches from the door. As she reached for the handle when Father Juliano's black lab Touya ran right into her causing her to make a loud "ouf" sound, she desperately hoped whoever was on the other side of the door hadn't heard.

Amon Masawi was a notorious mobster; he owned most of Tokyo and was damn proud of it. But today wasn't like most days; he was paying a visit to Father Juliano. Unlike most of his comrades Amon was slightly religious; it had to do with how he was raised.

Besides Father Juliano was the man he went to for confession and that was what he had come here for. Sometimes even those who have the blackest hearts need some guidance, and Father Juliano never criticized him for what he had done. In fact Father Juliano had merely told him he should change his ways, and Amon had tried many times to comply.

Amon knocked on the door with a few quick rasps, he knew someone was inside of the house he had seen movement just moments ago. Just as he was about to knock again he heard a loud sound and a silent string of curses in Italian, and in what was a little shocking to him a female voice. Many of Amon's comrade mobsters where Italian, although he didn't know the language he knew that the cursing was Italian.

There was a pause then the door opened to reveal a pretty blonde, she wore her hair tight to her head but down in a low pony tail (note: this is kind of European). A white skirt that fell just below her knee graced her slightly curved body, with an orange top. The top had little beads on it that showed a bust but didn't reveal it; her face was shockingly beautiful with bright emerald eyes. "Yes, may I help you?" She spoke with a slight accent but her Japanese was perfect.

Amon had to clear his throat in order to speak, she wasn't like the girls he spent time with, and she was lovelier. "I'm here to see Father Juliano." His voice was calm and cold as always but on the inside he was doing flips.

"Oh, follow me then." Robin's voice was calm with a sweet touch, and she bowed to him before taking off into the house.

If Amon hadn't known where the Kitchen was he would have gotten lost because Robin walked amazingly fast for someone as short as her. When Amon reached the kitchen he found the girl telling Father Juliano that his guest was here to see him. Then she hurried off to complete whatever task she had been doing before she was interrupted.

"Amon it is a pleasure to see you! You must forgive my granddaughter she has just arrived from Italy." Father Juliano spoke to Amon from the kitchen table where he was eating a nice Italian breakfast. "Please sit, are you hungry. We have plenty to eat." He added.

It was hard for Amon to believe what Father Juliano was saying, the only picture he had of his granddaughter portrayed her to be much younger. The girl who had answered the door was defiantly older then the fifteen year old in the picture he was always being shown. Yet he knew she was older, he was the lawyer who had set up the trust fund in her name, he seemed to know everything about her without actually knowing her.

"Well Amon are you hungry or not? I can't imagine letting the wonderful food my granddaughter made go to waste, so please eat." Father Juliano was becoming a little pushy.

"Sure, but if you don't mind I had a reason why I am here." His voice trailed off as Father Juliano walked toward the stove.

"Yes, yes I know why you are here. We can get to that later; now let us enjoy my wonderful granddaughter." He spoke in a slightly annoyed voice as he turned around to get Amon a plate.

Robin walked into the kitchen and yelled at Father Juliano not to do anything, she was here to make sure that he was rested. After she sent her grandfather back to his chair Robin began scooping out food for Amon. There was an easiness to Robin that calmed Amon to the core; she was so loving to her grandfather and that was a brownie point in Amon's book.

Delicious smelling food was placed in front of Amon who wasn't really used to having any home cooked meals even though he did own a lot of restaurants. If he didn't have any manners he would of swallowed the food down before Robin could hand him a fork. "Well I will be back later. I'm already running late." Robin whispered to her grandfather as she bent down to kiss him on the cheek, in turn she was kissed on the forehead.

"Goodbye Robin." Father Juliano called after his only living relative as she took her leave.

Turning back to Amon he began to chuckle as he noticed that Amon's plate was almost completely empty, he himself had to agree Robin was a wonderful cook. "So Amon, now do you see why I had to argue with you wanting to marry some big city girl? They have no idea how to cook, and even then they don't want to."

This was by far the funniest thing Amon had ever heard Father Juliano say in his whole life, he began to laugh which was something he never did. Father Juliano raised his eyebrow in interest but he was agreeing with Amon that what he said was out of character and funny. When their short meal was finished the two of them headed in the direction of the church.


	2. Dinner Date chapter 2

Robin was flushed; the man who had come to see Father Juliano was very attractive. Normally she wasn't drawn to such men but for some reason she was interested. Spacing out a little almost caused Robin to miss her turn off; luckily she was a level headed driver because she almost crashed into another vehicle.

It only took a few minutes to push that man out of her mind; she had work to do besides she might never see him again. The Orphanage that she had stopped in front of was very similar to the one she herself grew up in. An old nun walked up to her with a hopeful smile on her face, she had already heard that Robin was coming today she just hoped that she was really coming to help out.

In a matter of minutes Robin was sent off to work with the younger children who she kept entertained for three hours. A few of the children looked up to Robin immediately and were already sitting on her lap as she read to them. During nap time Robin was relieved of her job by a very thankful nun who could have kissed her for just stopping by to read to a few toddlers.

"Goodbye, I hope to see them again next Sunday." Robin nearly whispered.

"Oh please do! It was such a wonderful surprise for them, thank you dear." Sister Julia replied as she brought Robin into a tight hug.

There was a mad rush for Robin to hurry up and buy some things she would need for dinner that night, Father Juliano had mentioned that he was planning on inviting someone to an Italian dinner. Whoever it was Robin knew she had to impress them, it was just the way she was told that it was an important dinner that made Robin want everything to be perfect.

Once Robin came back to the house she began to cook up her meal much to the pleasure of Father Juliano. There was a special reason why he wanted Robin to make this meal well, and he was just hoping that everything he was planning on would work.

_Flashback_

"Well Amon, now what do you think of your Italian restaurant?" Father Juliano had jokingly asked.

"I think that if we had a better chef we would have more costumers." Was the dull reply.

"You do know that Robin is looking for a part time job, right?" Father Juliano slyly added.

Amon knew what it was getting at, but for some reason he felt like agreeing with Father Juliano. "Well if I ate another of her home cooked meals I might just think about hiring her to work for my restaurant." Of course he wanted another of Robin's meals, he loved Italian food and now that he had better food he was hooked.

"Would you like to join Robin and me for a home cooked meal?"

"Sure" Amon had to smile inwardly the old man was so easy to predict.

"Great see you at eight o'clock."

_End of Flashback_

With everything in the oven Robin dashed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Unfortunately for her that was the exact time that Amon knocked on the door. Father Juliano got up to answer the door on his own, only to find a slightly impatient Amon standing on the other side.


	3. Plans for two chapter 3

Wow, I forgot a disclaimer….and I own just about nothing. Special of me right? Anyway, on with the story, if you are going to call it that, review replies at the end. Thank You!

Robin had heard Father Juliano's guest knock on the door, but she wasn't going to not take a shower for whoever it was. Besides the guest was here for Father Juliano, it wasn't as if she had invited this person to dinner. She still had to hurry because dinner was almost done, and it would be rude to keep people waiting.

After about twenty minutes Robin walked out of her room (okay there is a bathroom connected to her room) fully dressed with her hair pulled into a damp pony tail. She was slightly shocked to see Amon sitting on the couch next to Father Juliano, but with a quick turn to the kitchen she avoided being seen.

Amon looked up to see Robin walking toward the kitchen. Father Juliano's eyes followed Amon's to see his granddaughter make a graceful turn into the kitchen. Within a few moments Robin called that dinner was ready, she stood in the doorway for a moment before retreating back into the kitchen.

When Father Juliano and Amon were seated Robin began to serve them dinner. As she finished she sat down across from Amon who kept glancing at her every few minutes. The silence was becoming unbearable for Father Juliano; he had seen Amon open his mouth a few times as if to say something but the man would always close it as if he had changed his mind.

"So Robin, how is the hunt for a job going?" He finally spoke breaking the silence that seemed to grow thicker with each passing second.

"Father, I was not looking today. I was at the orphanage, remember?" Her voice was so soft that Amon barely even heard it.

"Oh yes I forgot. Wait, Amon don't you own an Italian restaurant?" The man was becoming daring.

"I do." He replied giving Father Juliano an even look.

Robin watched the exchange with curiosity. It was an unusual thing to see, but deep down she knew there was a reason why these two were having a silent war. Something, yes that was it, it was something that had to do with her.

"Well we do need a better chef; our last one wasn't very good. Perhaps I should hire you, if you're interested." Bingo there it was.

"I, I guess." Robin's voice was twined with curious shock.

"Well, now that you have a job lets have some dessert." Juliano cut in one last time.

Dinner was what Father Juliano could only call a success; thankfully Robin and Amon played their parts without trouble. Now if only he could get them to talk to each other, still they sat even on the couch in an uncomfortable silence.

Amon was silently sneaking glances at Robin as she read a book. They were both sitting on the sofa but they were each on opposite ends, Robin was so far on her edge that she seemed squished. Poor Amon just looked out of place that was the way Father Juliano had left them, he had walked out of the room to go to the restroom, yet that was only a cover.

Walking back into the room he realized that if he wanted these two to talk he had to push them into the right direction. Robin needed people she could trust, and Father Juliano wanted her to trust Amon. The only problem was that you can't tell someone to trust someone else; people have to figure things like that out on their own.

"So Amon, I don't think that Robin knows where your restaurant is. Unfortunately I can not show her to it, I have work to do. Do you think that you could send someone to show her around? It would be horrible if she got lost, I do not think that she knows her way around town yet."

That sly old man, Amon knew that he wanted something, but figuring that out seemed a little harder then what Amon had time for. Honestly he didn't care if he had to show Robin around; he liked her for some reason. Besides he had nothing to do at the moment, and the blonde sitting on the other end of the sofa looked bored out of her mind.

"Well, I could take her right now, I do have business to attend to at the restaurant but that might take some time and she would be left alone with other employees. If that is not a problem then we should be going I do not wish to be late."

During the whole conversation Robin sat in silence as those two talked about her as if she wasn't even there. Now was the time she said something, and she had something to say. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." Was all her thin voice managed as she headed toward her room?

When Robin walked out of her bedroom, she looked more beautiful almost as if she had made some sort of transformation, yet the only thing she had done was pull her hair into a bun on the back of her head. With a nod from Father Juliano the two of them were out the door.

Amon's Angel of the Darkness: I seriously have no idea where I came up with the name I dug this story up and am trying to find something to do with it. Thank you for the suggestions.

tvsweetie, Cheetahara, Cherry Dragon, Megan Consoer, Chillkat, bigfan88, neko-gurl18, balletanimerose, Dooley: Okay that was a lot of names to get down but, I plan on writing more once I get past this writers' block. Plus as an added bonus if I get my tonsils removed, I might write more! Not what I'm planning on but okay. Sorry for taking forever I'm just so tired with swimming and the cold that won't go away.


	4. Restaurant Chaos chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I do own the DVDs but that is a different story.

I am so sorry that I have no updated in forever, I think everyone should know that writer's block is evil! Anyway on with the story that I could have written better.

Amon drove his black Lamborghini in silence as Robin sat in the passenger seat looking as though she didn't belong. The ride was a short one, but it felt like it had lasted an eternity for a tired out-of-place Robin. Amon spouted some nonsense about how the restaurant usually had more customers but tonight just seemed to be a slow night while pulling into là bellezza.

Robin had taken notice of the restaurant's name that was translated to 'the Beauty' she seemed to be drawn to it just by its name. The building was breathtaking which only seemed to prove that the original owner knew what he or she was doing. A light yellow supported a golden trim that surrounded every window and door. Inside the building was built to look just like any other fine restaurant yet it held a friendly, home-like air.

Small amounts of people were seated throughout the restaurant, including some who were oddly spaced out by the bar. A few couples graced tables as well as a family that seemed to be caught up in teasing each other. All in all Robin felt as though she was back in Italia where the only missing was a larger amount of people.

Amon guided a still Robin towards the back of the restaurant where the real 'action' should have been going on, instead there was two people who instead of working were talking. At the sound of the door being opened one who was dressed as a waitress jumped up in shock. "Mr. Masawi! I had no idea tha-"

"Can it Doujima, Miss Sena and I do not have time for it." Spoke her deadly calm employer.

The other employee turned his head as a snicker began to break out across his face. "That goes for you too, Sakaki." He added in grim finalization. "Now if you will follow me, I will show you around to the storage room." Amon added in an almost cheery voice as if he had not just crushed feelings. Without a final, word the two left the room.

"Who do you think that was?" Sakaki asked seconds after the two had left.

"I dunno, I've never seen her around before. Maybe she is some rich guy's daughter her last name was Japanese and she definitely doesn't look Japanese." Was the quick response.

Immediately the two began to clean which was what they were supposed to have been doing in the first place. Master was still behind the bar so they had assumed that it was safe for them to be goofing off, too bad, they were wrong.

"Maybe she is going to work here, I heard that the boss was looking for someone new." Sakaki stated unexpectedly.

"Why in the world would he want to do that? There are enough of us for the amount of costumers we receive, unless it is about the food." She trailed off.

Amon was completely annoyed by his employees as that moment; trust those two idiots to make the place look even worse then it already did. He was lucky that there was no other Italian restaurants in town, if there had been his place would have been shut down long ago and for good reason too. By the way Robin reacted to the wine choices he knew that someone had completely goofed on what wine goes with what dish, not to mention the recipes which she found to be quite horrific.

After a mere two hours with Robin the whole entire menu was ordered to be changed, the company which the Gelatos had been order was changed, all wines changed, and all recipes changed. If Amon hadn't loved Italian food he would have been against such changes, they in themselves cost a small fortune.

A working schedule was set up for Robin and everything was cleared and done with. If people knew who they were dealing with the restaurant would be completely changed by the end of the week, and Amon was sure to bet that they knew.

All that was left was for Robin to be driven home which was not much of a difficult task considering how much he seemed to enjoy her company. After the first half hour, she had opened up and was running things while Amon merely made the calls. "Robin are you ready to go?" He asked as Robin finished the last alterations on the wine menu.

Flashing a lovely smile she nodded and the two where on their way.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry I didn't post names, next time I will cross my heart. Oh yeah since I posed this on Valentines Day, happy Valentines Day everyone!

Meletina


	5. Confusion? chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sad but true…the muses in my head lied to me when they said I owned it…those bastards!

Robin lay in what could only be called a tired trance, her mind was wandering and her body was fighting for sleep but sleep still evaded her. It was teasing her, every time she began to drift off something, a flash of Amon's face, or his scent of cologne and something she couldn't put her finger on assaulted her senses. It was slowly driving her mad and nothing seemed to help, the alarm clock on her counter easily passed midnight and still sleep was an impossible thing.

Frustration getting the best of her Robin threw the covers off and walked into that kitchen. She was hoping to find solace in cleaning but there was no luck, the house was spotless. Finding an empty chair Robin sat down at the table only to have Touya place his head on her knee. "Silly one, are you bored too?" She murmured with a weary voice.

It seemed like minutes but it had been hours and Robin woke to the sound of Father Juliano's laughter. He was standing in the doorway and just happened to walk into the kitchen at the right moment, he found Robin asleep her head resting on the kitchen table with Touya's head still resting on her lap.

Robin bolted out of the seat and jumped to work on breakfast without giving Father Juliano the pleasure of seeing her beat red face. "Robin, do you have work today?" He casually asked.

Suddenly Robin turned very pale. "Oh, I have work at two." She stole a quick glance at the clock, which revealed that it was already one-thirty in the afternoon.

Managing a quick 'excuse me' she dashed out of the room. She was out of her bedroom and dressed before Father Juliano could blink. Running out of the house took less time then one would think. Soon she was at là bellezza parking her Vespa while receiving strange looks from people who were oddly lined outside the restaurant.

After moments of speaking with a frigid doorman, Robin was allowed in to find what one day of work had created. People were everywhere rushing about to deliver, touch up, and assemble quickly flown in foods. Everything was up to the standards that any fine Italian restaurant would offer; it was so much so that Robin couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

"Oh there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you were not going to show up." Spoke a kind voice, at the sight of Robin's confusion the man added. "I am Harry, Mr. Masawi asked me to help you out. He has some important affairs to attend to." He extended his hand in a friendly greeting.

With a smile, Robin was shown to a newly remodeled back room, which was in complete disarray. The two workers from the night before ran about quickly stocking food items. Both sent Robin a dirty look as if saying 'thanks a lot' while moving about with inhuman speed.

Everything seemed to speed past for Robin who was given the simple job of manager, soon the place was open and with an Italian charm she made many people feel as though they would likely return very soon. At closing, she had somehow comforted a slightly annoyed crowd of employees into loving her. Only two seemed set apart from the almost automatic love Robin seemed to gain, but little did they know that somehow they would be included.

It was a long and boring day for Amon, dealing with so many idiots in his corporate office was quite the annoyance. Yet somehow, he had managed to get through the completely lengthy day. Some news about là bellezza's reopening had made him very happy; many of his Italian associates had visited the establishment had had decided that it was up to their standards as was the little beauty who had kindly showed them to a seat.

Amon did not have to think very hard to guess whom the men were speaking of when they had said little beauty, and somehow it made him angry to think that those dirty bastards were thinking some very un-polite thoughts about his newest employee. He blamed it on the fact that she was a priest's granddaughter but it still sent his blood boiling.

The better part of his night was ruined and there was only one way to make everything better, and it was sleeping with Touko. Although that seemed like a horrible offer, she was the daughter of a prominent businessman and tough mobster. Being the princess to a man in the same profession as Amon Touko's father Zaizen had expressed his want for the two to be together. It was because of this that Touko was an easy woman to sleep with.

Without much else to think about Amon called Touko, he knew that neither of them could stick to each other and frankly he didn't care that much. She was just someone to sleep with, nothing more so it didn't matter to him who else she slept with as long as she was open for him.

I am sorry that this is taking forever, I just procrastinate way too much but, thanks to:

Prospero53223

Cheetahara

young wiccan – everything will pan out in time…I hope

lyn

Pixel-the-evil-fairy

kenshi-mimiroo – that is cool, the sad thing about me is that I am only Russian (I am not from Russia!) and English with some Native American mixed in…so I really have no idea what I am writing about, I just researched it.

Yuyarama-kya

Cat/Wolf Witch Kyobi – I might have to make things a little OOC and it is so sad…I love the characters the way they are but they are so damn hard to work with.

Jen

Wolf Jade

Angel 600

In True Meanings


	6. Shocking realization chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry this took so long…I was really not into writing it. WARNING THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! If you do not like Lemons do not read it.

Touko sat waiting for Amon in the restaurant of her high-rise apartment building. She was dressed in nearly nothing, a high reaching spaghetti strap black dress with matching purse and heels adorned her already heated flash. There was no other meaning behind her choice of wardrobe except for the fact that she knew what the night had in store for her.

Once Amon walked into the restaurant Touko was hanging off his arm. Little words were exchanged and soon the action moved to Touko's apartment.

LEMON

Amon pulled Touko into a heated kiss as he shut the door. Quickly pulling articles of clothing off of her body he led her into the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he gently kissed her removing her bra and throwing in on top of her already discarded dress.

Her fingers inched down toward his belt that she quickly removed helping Amon pull his pants off. Soon both were naked and Touko got down to 'business'. Very carefully she grabbed his throbbing member and began pumping. He hissed in pleasure and slowly his mind began to think of Robin.

Shaking his head to clear it he pushed Touko back on the bed positioning himself at her entrance he shoved in with all of his might. With every thrust Touko moaned in delight as Amon thought about Robin, pretending as if it was Robin and not Touko that he was pleasing.

"Harder." She hissed.

Easily Amon complied with her wish, and soon her climax hit sending both into bliss. Pulling out of her Amon laid down in an exhausted bliss next to Touko.

END LEMON

As soon as she was asleep Amon left the room shocked at himself by the direction his thoughts had taken him. One thing was for certain he was not going to get any sleep tonight.

REVIEW REPLIES:

LYN- wow never come between someone and a fic they like. lol

DudettRin101

In True Meanings

tankbbgI got the idea from her but this story will not end up like that one trust me I don't like fics that copy other fics.

Megan Consoer

young wiccan

Goth-Punk-Princess

Prospero53223

Wolf Jade


	7. Drunken Mistakes chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I am so so so so so so sorry that I have not written in forever, and that the last chapie was so short….life is getting interesting for me. I mean a new boy toy and so many tests…I never noticed how laid back I was. Anyway here it the new Chapie I know it is short I just can't help it the muse is dieing.

Amon sat at the bar even though he wasn't a heavy drinker tonight was definitely a time to take the shots. Master stood watching him silently guzzling the best rum his money could buy. Worry soon etched into the older man's face. "Mr. Amon I think you may have had enough to drink for tonight." Although his voice was soft it caused a violent reaction.

"I am not drunk!" Amon said in all-too-loud drunkards voice as he threw a now empty glass into a wall. "Okay maybe I am drunk, but you would be too." His voice grew less brassy with every word.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm sure that letting it off of your chest will make things easier for you." Silence came after the question.

"Well, it's a secret. So you can't tell anyone about it." He paused waiting for a nod from Master. "Tonight when I was with Touko, hey just she's a slut doesn't mean I can't visit, I started thinking about Robin Sena. Which is bad I can't think about the Father's granddaughter in that way. It's bad I tell you."

Master stopped in his task of cleaning up the broken glass to stare at Amon after all of the years he had known the man he never realized how wrong the idiot could be. "Maybe she is just the kind of girl you should be thinking about Amon. She is kind and she never does things that degrade herself or the people she is around."

"That's exactly why I can't be around her. The life I lead is a bad, bad one. You know what I'm talking about." His voice grew quiet and he stood up. "I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow." He called as he stumbled out the door.

After the door slammed shut Master shook his head and whispered to no one in particular. "What an idiot, the one woman to who needs him and deserves him and he tells himself no."

(With Robin)

The beeping of her alarm clock hurtled Robin out of a deep sleep and sent her reeling for the alarm. Today she needed to get into work early so the alarm had been set back by thirty minutes. After stumbling into her new uniform Robin set about getting to work she was certain that today was going to be one crazy day.

The guard was still a complete ass but she was sure that he would eventually realize that she really was the new manager without having to be reassured everyday. As Robin was beginning to feel down about her new job Master Harry suddenly made her feel much better. Master had a cappuccino waiting for her as soon as she walked into the restaurant for he said with a wink "a better day".

The place was packed and people began to make reservations to là bellezza just for a luncheon. Soon the reservation book was packed through till the next month and talk began for hiring more people. Amon was called to help settle the matter of reservations.

He grumbled over the phone about how the new manager should deal with it and hung up, Master knew he was avoiding Robin but he let things be for the time. Master was tricky about how he spoke to Robin he helped her plan out the reservations without 'helping' her. He even made sure that she and Amon would be forced to a private dinner at the restaurant.

Master had been in on getting Robin and Amon together with Juliano from the start he had just never realized how well Juliano had thought things through. The old devil had the two of them in some interesting situations that had yet to play out it was just his turn to help from a different angle, and help he did after realizing how perfect the two of them were for each other.

(With Amon)

Amon was tired he hadn't slept for almost two days but he couldn't fall asleep. Every time he would try he thought about her and the conversation he had with Master. Maybe it wasn't that bad that he liked her, it wasn't as if he was murdering her or anything at all that bad. Besides when got to thinking about it Father Juliano had been rather 'helpful' in getting the two of them together, the old man had nearly forced him to hire her.

Or maybe Juliano was just trying to ensure his lovely granddaughter had a job he was certain would be good for her. Yet if that was the case why would he have Robin work for a Mobster? Things were definitely getting confusing for Amon and confusing was not a thing Amon liked at all. If things kept on like this Amon would have someone's head hopefully it wasn't someone he liked.

Just as Amon's thoughts took a turn towards the downright dangerous the phone rang. "Hello?" his voice was crisp and icy.

"Amon? Well aren't you the sourpuss today? What happened?" It was Nagira, Amon's older brother.

"Nagira what do you want?" Amon growled in annoyance.

"Never mind, I just called to discuss some business but if you're going to have that tone of voice I think I'll just call back later." His voice was jolly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"We have a meeting tomorrow whatever you need to say can be said there." Amon snarled before hanging up on his 'dear' brother.

After that 'pleasant' conversation Amon began to drown his worries away with a few drinks and before he knew it he was in a drunken sleep.


End file.
